Shaman King Christmas Special
by SmilBe
Summary: A special episode of what the main characters do when Christmas is near...(A final chapter 4...)
1. Before Christmas

SmilBe's note: Ever wanted to see the Christmas Special of Shaman King? This fanfic is supposed to give you a good idea what it will be about. Of course, I don't guarantee that this will appear on TV. The chance is probably impossible. I think this fanfic's too early for Christmas in our real world. But I hope this fic will remain a favorite to read at Christmas time! XD Well, I'll shut my mouth now and let you read my fanfic.  
  
Shaman King Christmas Special:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. 'Nuff said. XP  
  
1 ~ Before Christmas  
  
Tamao Tamamura, was happily engrossed in crossing off the dates that had just passed on her calendar.  
  
"La, la, la -- Only 5 more days till Christmas!" The girl sang cheerfully.  
  
"Tamao, what are you doing?" Ponchi appeared beside her.  
  
"Kyyaaaaaaaaa---!! You scared me, Ponchi!"  
  
"Yeah, whatcha doing?" Conchi came out.  
  
"I'm counting off the dates till Christmas of course!"  
  
"To spend the night with Yoh?" Conchi asked softly in her ear.  
  
"Conchi! Don't tell stupid jokes! Of course not!" Tamao blushed madly at the thought.  
  
Both of the spirits patted her on the back sympathetically.  
  
"You two! Don't say such discouraging things! Christmas is supposed to be fun since it is the celebration of the birth of Jesus!"  
  
"Obviously, you seem to think more about Yoh as your God." Ponchi snickered.  
  
"Ponchi! Don't say bad things about God. That's very rude. Indeed, I like Yoh-sama, but I will never betray Anna-sama either!" Said Tamao.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You've repeated this one saying a million times! Aren't you going to do something about it?"  
  
"I plan to slowly give up..." Said Tamao sadly, looking away.  
  
"Tamao..." The two spirits looked at each other.  
  
***  
  
"Anna! You didn't wash my socks!"  
  
"Because they were too disgusting. I couldn't even bear to touch it."  
  
"It's not that bad..." Yoh sniffed at the pair of socks and coughed. "Ehhh, perhaps it is quite a bit, too smelly..."  
  
"You finally realized."  
  
"At least you could do some of the dishes!"  
  
"It's not my job to do them. I'm only responsible to train you." Said Anna.  
  
"Then who's job is it?!"  
  
"Yours." She said simply. The itako lay sideways, intently watching the TV. "By the way, go and fetch me some chips. I'm hungry."  
  
Yoh groaned. "It's almost Christmas. But how come it doesn't feel like it in our house?!"  
  
"You're right." Replied Anna, still not taking her eyes away from the screen.  
  
"Well, DO something about it!"  
  
Anna pretended not to hear Yoh's last sentence. Yoh hung his head, went to the kitchen, and found a bag of Doritos. Then he angrily dumped them beside Anna. "I'm going to find Manta."  
  
"Be back before dinner."  
  
"I don't want to make dinner!"  
  
"I'll do it then!"  
  
Yoh, taken aback by her sudden change of reply, mumbled something and was gone.  
  
***  
  
"...Check."  
  
"Oh no, you don't. This bishop is now here to eat your stinkin' queen!" Horo Horo said, satisfied at his triumph.  
  
"Then what about this?" Tao Ren grabbed his queen and moved it. "Checkmate."  
  
"Argh, shoot! This is the third time I've lost to you in chess! But someday, I'll beat you!"  
  
"Yeah, in anoher 20 or even 30 years." Ren yawned.  
  
"What the heck do ya mean by that?! Actually, I promise I'll beat you on the night of Christmas! You just wait!" The boy from Hokkaido stomped out of the room.  
  
Ren just shrugged after him.  
  
"Ren-san! Did you beat my brother AGAIN?" Pilika entered the room.  
  
"That idiot was just too simple-minded. What can I do?"  
  
"You could pretend to lost to him. Christmas is near, but he's just not happy because he always lost to you in chess." Pilika said reasonably.  
  
"Your right," Ren replied, and hesitated for a second. "But it's no MY style."  
  
Pilika sighed.  
  
"Hey~! Is this Horo Horo's room?" Chocolove, over-excited, came barging in the bedroom.  
  
"Sure is." Pilika smiled.  
  
"It doesn't seem very stylish..."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Ren interrupted, distubred at Chocolove's entrance.  
  
"Well, Horo Horo wasn't cheerful when I saw him. Even my jokes didn't help. So...I thought the reason was YOU."  
  
Pilika giggled. "And you're right!"  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"At least you should've encouraged to practice more rather than acting bored!"  
  
"Grrr...I suck at helping people, okay?!"  
  
"You could be a little bit nicer. It's gonna be Christmas soon." Said Pilika.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."  
  
"Of course you will Ren...after all -- you'r my mate!" CHocolove said wisely.  
  
"Who said we were mates??!"  
  
"I decided on that. Now if you two will excuse ME, I've got to go prepare dinner." Pilika skipped out of the room. Ren looked at Chocolove.  
  
"Somehow, an unknown power holds me back if I wanted to talk back to that girl."  
  
"It's because you never give good compliments to anyone." Chocolove explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"What did you say?!!"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
***  
  
"Maiden-sama --- What would you prefer for Christmas dinner: Turkey or Fried Chicken?" Lyserg inquired nervously.  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne chuckled. "Lyserg-san, you are so entertaining! Those choices should be for Thanksgiving!"  
  
"Lyserg!" Marco said warningly.  
  
"Oh, I'm VERY sorry, Maiden-sama. I mean, WHAT would you like for Christmas dinner?"  
  
"Mmmm...let me see. Perhaps fillet steak would be a preferrable selection. Oh, and some vegetable salad. A healthy combination, don't you agree, Marco-san?" Jeanne gestured towards the firm man.  
  
"I definitely agree, Maiden-sama."  
  
"Would our whole clan like to put up some Christmas decorations too?" Lyserg suggested.  
  
"An excellent idea, Lyserg-san!" Maiden beamed at him. Lyserg blushed.  
  
"Maiden-sama!! The ship is ready to set sail! Please go on board!" Meene came rushing to the three.  
  
"Thankyou, Meene-san. Let us go then."  
  
"Affirmative, Maiden-sama."  
  
***  
  
"Hao-sama, what do you plan to do for Christmas?" Mari questioned curiously.  
  
"He-he. An interesting question, Mari. I plan to go chase that Kyouyama girl. She's quite attractive, you have to admit."  
  
Matilda Matisse tried to hold back a giggle. "Hao-sama, do stop teasing Mari. She might start her tantrum again."  
  
"Mari won't."  
  
"Oh yes you will."  
  
"Mari won't!"  
  
"I bet you will."  
  
"I think you will too." Hao added.  
  
Mari burst into tears.  
  
"Hao-sama, you started it!" Matilda hurriedly scrambled away for her escape.  
  
"Matilda, wait!" Hao trailed off. "Ah well. There, there Mari. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Mari wishes, *sniff* that Hao-sama would stop joking around with Mari..."  
  
"I'm sorry...hey, how about this? We'll go greet some of our targets on Christmas night! Would you like that, Mari?" Said Hao, with a smile on his face.  
  
Mari brushed her tears away immediately, and nodded. "Mari thinks that is a great idea. Perhaps taking care of those two brats can calm Mari down."  
  
"Well, it's all settled then!"  
  
***  
  
"Yoh-kun! What are you doing here?!!" Manta exclaime, astonished at Yoh's sudden visit.  
  
"Yo." Yoh greeted Manta in the same manner he always did to everyone.  
  
"Sheesh, you always seem to say "Yo" everytime you meet someone." Said Manta as he let Yoh into his house.  
  
"Except Anna. By the way, is your family home?"  
  
"Nope. Went to visit some museum..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"What are you doing here? Anna again?!"  
  
"Sure is. She just is always lazing around, unlike other housewives. I couldn't bear to stay there too long or I'll have to do chorse every 5 minutes!"  
  
"She's still young though. You'll get used to it."  
  
"But it's gonna be Christmas soon!"  
  
Manta narrowed his eyes. "So?"  
  
"We're the only household thats not ready for Christmas." And Yoh was correct. Manta's home was already decorated with a Christmas tree.  
  
"I wouldn't deny that but --"  
  
"Hey, why don't you come to my house and reason with Anna?"  
  
"Ehh..."  
  
"C'mon! It might just work!"  
  
Manta looked dubious, but allowed himself to be dragged by Yoh all the way to the Asakura house.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
Anna opened the door, with rubber gloves on her hands that were wet.  
"Hey An--"  
*WHAM* The door slammed shut.  
"--Huh?"  
"What just happened?"  
1 minute later, the door opened again.  
"Come on in." Said Anna. The gloves were gone.  
Yoh and Manta entered the house puzzled, wondering what just happened.  
"Is dinner ready?"  
"it's in the freezer. Cold drumsticks." Anna lay in her usual seat.  
"I'm hungry, let's eat whatever's left your freezer." Manta rubbed his stomach.  
"Sure." Yoh opened the freezer door and saw the cold drumsticks on a clean plate. He took it out and smelled it. "Nice..."  
Both of them took awhile to pig out on their dinner.  
As Yoh took the empty plate to sink he noticed that the kitchen was cleaner than before.  
"Anna, did ya clean the house?"  
"You must be kidding..." Anna murmured. But Yoh heard.  
"It does look better, doesn't it?" Manta commented.  
The boys looked suspiciously at Anna, who stared at them.  
"What, do I have a pimple?"  
They shook their heads.  
  
***  
  
End of chapter note: I plan to make this fanfic short and good. Please review, for I plan to gain 3+ reviews EACH chapter. But I still write this fanfic for my benefit, and YOUR entertainment. =D -SmilBe 


	2. Christmas Eve

SmilBe's note: Ever wanted to see the Christmas Special of Shaman King? This fanfic is supposed to give you a good idea what it will be about. Of course, I don't guarantee that this will appear on TV. The chance is probably impossible. I think this fanfic's too early for Christmas in our real world. But I hope this fic will remain a favorite to read at Christmas time! XD Well, I'll shut my mouth now and let you read my fanfic.  
  
Note: This is weird. I'm trying to make this fanfic both humorous AND serious. Don't be confused.  
  
And another note: Please be kind and notify me if you see any typos of some stuff that doesn't make sense.  
  
Shaman King Christmas Special:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. 'Nuff said. XP  
  
2 ~ Christmas Eve  
  
"Yoh-kun, you're right."  
"What, you mean about THAT?"  
"Yes, THAT."  
"Ah well. Let's not worry too much about THAT."  
Yoh and Manta sat on Yoh's favorite hill.  
"Enjoy the breeze, Manta~"  
"I guess..."  
"What's wrong?"  
Manta frowned at Yoh. "It's too quiet. Too peaceful. Before, events always seemed to happen. But now, everything's too perfect."  
"You reckon? It think everything's fine just like this. But, to me, I don't think things are okay. Anna's still pestering me every single day about little things. Fussing about..."  
"I didn't mean that. I mean about the Shaman Fight!"  
"Oh. You mean why the Patch people canceled the Shaman Fight temporary since it was Christmas?" Asked Yoh, still with his eyes closed.  
"Like I said, it's quite suspicious." Manta replied, pulling weeds.  
"Really? I know Silva and the others aren't really suspicious. But if you mean Hao, yeah, I guess."  
"My theory is that Hao will strike sometime near Christmas." Manta said firmly.  
Yoh eyes flickered. Now this was something they needed to worry about. "I don't doubt that Manta. But it's already Christmas Eve."  
"Still..."  
"Don't worry, Manta. In the end, everything will naturally be okay." Said Yoh.  
"That's what you ALWAYS say. And I'm not at rest when I hear that quote of yours. Anyway, you want to go home now?" Manta stood up and sent a questioning glance at Yoh, who shook his head.  
"I'm fine by myself. You go first if you need to."  
"Okay then. Ja ne, Yoh-kun." And Manta left.  
Amidamaru appeared suddenly. "Yoh-dono, Manta-sama's prediction can be quite accurate."  
"Mmm, I know Amidamaru. But there's nothing we can do, can we? We can't just go find Silva and perhaps Jeanne and ask them to guard us."  
"You're right, Yoh-dono."  
"Don't worry. We'll just try our best if they do plan a sneak attack."  
  
***  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
"What?" Horo Horo replied coldly.  
"You've practiced chess for HOURS already! You need some rest!"  
"Shuddup, Pilika. I'm busy right now. Don't disturb me."  
That sentence angered Pilika immediately. "Don't you dare ignore me!" She dragged Horo Horo with force onto his bed, also plastering him to it. "Now you can't out of here!"  
"Oi! Pilika! I don't need you to worry about my health! And I order you as your brother to get me out this bed!"  
Pilika glared at her brother. "Your mouth needs plastering too, I almost forgot."  
"MUFF! MMMM....!!!"  
"Don't fear, onii-chan, I'll unplaster the tape before dinner," She looked at her watch. "Which will be exactly three hours later. And I'll just pretend that you just had a fair amount of snack before."  
"MMMMM!!!!"  
But Pilika had left his room. Horo Horo frantically peered around for aid. Nothing will really help, except to sleep right now. Oh well, he thought. I'll just practice again after midnight.  
  
***  
  
"Hao-sama, dinner is ready. Please come." Opacho bowed deeply.  
"Thanks Opacho. I'll be right there." Hao got up and followed Nichrom to the dinner table, where everyone was there, waiting.  
The future Shaman King coughed. "Everyone, I would like to announce something."  
Hao's followered nodded eagerly, although most had heard what he was going to announce.  
"Tomorrow, which is Christmas day, we will be giving Yoh and his friends a "surprise". This, I hope, will be a pleasant Christmas to everybody here. To this, we shall have a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner! Enjoy yourselves!!"  
Everyone at the table clapped joyfully, some even whistled, which one included Big Buy Bill.  
"Mari is so happy with Hao-sama's decision!" Mari said to Kana.  
"All I want to do is to get rid of those annoying show-off girls. Especially that one with the necklace. She really got me angry."  
"Really, Kana. I want a share too. I want to give that shy girl a good beating. What low-class spirits she has, isn't that right, Jack?" Macchi gestured towards her spirit, which nodded.  
Opacho offered a drumstick to Hao. "Would you like one, Hao-sama?"  
Hao took it, and was engrossed into taking big bites from it.  
Meanwhile, Zang-ching, Turbine, and Nichrom chatted about Ren.  
"I heard that he's alive again. 'S that true?" Zang-ching said as he gobbled through his bowl of fried-rice.  
"It's true alright. And now he's gained more power than before. Tsseee...how ridiculous."  
Nichrom plucked the shell off a shrimp delicately. "What's wrong, Turbine? Indeed, he's gained some power from that near-death situation. But if you compare his furyoku with Hao-sama's furyoku, it's one out of a thousand."  
"But, I can tell that he's probably gained more power than some of us now. And what about you, Nichrom? I thought you still hate him."  
"Don't mention that," Nichrom gave Turbine a killing glance. "I still see him as an ultimate enemy of mine. But to get back my revenge, I may have to ask Hao-sama for help."  
"Hehe, still asking our leader for help? You little weakling." Blocken chuckled.  
"WHAT, did you say?" Nichrom's eyes flashed.  
"I said...nothing." Blocken again busied himself with a piece of filet.  
"But with Hao-sama's decision to launch an attack against them, I now have ANOTHER chance to get my revenge."  
"Mmm...good luck..." Zang-ching said absently, after stuffing a few bits of rice inside his mouth.  
Asakura Hao looked about him. "Looks like everything's going well so far!"  
Opacho bit into his toast. "Because it's all Hao-sama's idea."  
"You think so? That's a nice thought. He-he!"  
  
***  
  
"Marco-san, I have decided." Jeanne said comfortably in her royal chair.  
"What is it, Maiden-sama?"  
"We shall spend our Christmas at a hotel."  
"An exellent idea, Maiden-sama. What are the plans that are to be made?" Marco queried, taking out his notebook and pen.  
"Let us just go to a quiet, but royal hotel. It shall have a spa..."  
"Maiden-sama, all these will be organized immediately. We will book a reservation now."  
"Excellent, Marco-san." Jeanne smiled gently.  
Marco made a mental note to keep that smile in his mind forever in his life.  
"Maiden-sama!" Lyserg Diethel came hurrying in, voice shaking.  
"Yes, Lyserg-san?"  
"Things are not well! Our spies have heard that Hao's people are planning a surprise attack!"  
Marco dropped his cellphone. Maiden's face was stern.  
"Lyserg-san, thankyou for informing us. Have you told everyone?"  
"Yes, Maiden-sama."  
"Very well. Marco-san, let our hotel trip be canceled. Instead, we shall have to build up on our defense." Maiden stood up.  
"Maiden-sama, our spies reported that the enemies have currently planned on attacking Yoh's group, and our base!" Lyserg added.  
Marco bowed. "Maiden-sama, should I go organize everything?"  
"Wait Marco-san. Everything is not done. The decision that I have finally come upon is now set: We will notify Yoh-san and his friends of this attack."  
Marco adjusted his glasses. "Does that mean we are allying with them?"  
Jeanne nodded. "Indeed."  
"Very well, Maiden-sama. Lyserg, come with me." Marco led Lyserg out of the room.  
Jeanne closed her eyes. "Everything is not so well after all..."  
  
***  
  
"Yoh-kun..."  
"Sh...I'm thinking."  
Few times have I seen Yoh this serious, Manta thought. Of course, this is expected after hearing about Hao's sneak attack...  
"What are you thinking about?" The short boy asked just to make sure.  
"I'm thinking how Anna would kill me." Yoh said simply, keeping his head down.  
Manta fell down. "For WHAT?!"  
"For breaking her favorite vase when I received that call."  
"There isn't time to worry about these stuff!" Manta tried reasoning.  
"Manta...you know...taking Anna's punishment is almost as dreading as being attacked by Hao..." Yoh replied nervously.  
Manta sighed. "What about this: I take the punishment for you. You take time thinking HOW to face Hao."  
Yoh's eyes sparkled, and he grabbed Manta's hand. "Thankyou Manta! You're my BEST friend!"  
"Ehh..you're welcome..."  
I don't want to know what's in for me, Manta thought. Will she give me electric chair training like Yoh? Or perhaps just cleaning the house? Ah well, at least it's better than getting killed by Hao...or is it worse?  
Little did Manta know what was in for him. But that won't be mentioned till later.  
  
***  
  
"Hao-sama?"  
"Yeah, Mari?" The young man(?) shifted his devious eyes to the girl next to him.  
"Opachi told Mari that everyone has heard about or plan. This is not going as Mari had wanted to."  
"Hmmm? And why's that?"  
"Mari wanted to see all those stupid fool's faces when they see us~"  
"It's okay, Mari. Wouldn't you think it would be more fun? Since it's Christmas, let's all have some fun playing with those weaklings."  
Mari closed her eyes and tried to picture the scene. "Mari thinks it might be okay..." She answered gleefully as she opened her delicate eyes.  
"But I think Hao-sama should attack EVERYONE in the whole world!" Macchi interrupted their peaceful conversation on purpose.  
"Quiet down, Macchi. Everything is going accordingly to what I had in mind before. Our targets will mainly be Yoh, that holy girl's group, and I want to see some skills from Mikki." Hao explained patiently, fiddling with his brown hair.  
"You mean it, Hao-sama?~! Will I be able to kill those two pesky rats? Oh, I love you Hao-sama~!!" Macchi suddenly jumped in Hao's lap, kissing his cheek.  
Hao's hair stuck up. "Ermmm, Macchi? Can you...er, get off me? You're quite heavy..."  
the witch then realized that she had just done something humiliating, and flushed bright red. "Oh, sorry, Hao-sama...um, just overreacting..."  
But Marion did not think that way. A speck of hostility was estbalished in Mari's heart, and her eyes flashed, but gradually, she did not take action.  
Kana stood near the three, silently watching them. She was still puzzled with Hao's reaction.  
  
***  
  
"Onii-chan..."  
"Yeah?"  
Pilika leaned close to her brother and whispered, "Talk to him!"  
Him meant Tao Ren, who was invited to dinner from Pilika with the two siblings from Hokkaido.  
"Why should I?" Horo Horo snarled through his chicken soup.  
"Because, he's your leader! And friend!"  
Tao Ren remained wordless, taking his time sipping his soup.  
Pilika sighed and shrugged. "Why is that two people are angry with each other at Christmas time?"  
"I dunno. Anyway, we're not really angry. We're just remaining opponents till after tomorrow's ultimate match."  
"I haven't seen you as a friend ever in my life before." Ren added.  
Horo Horo banged the table which shook violently. "What did YOU say?" He said dangerously.  
"I said, you're not considered as a friend yet." Ren repeated.  
Horo Horo sat down again. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear it."  
"As you wish."  
Pilika dreaded this atmosphere. They're bound to start a fight, she thought nervously. Oh what should I do?  
Just then, the problem was solved as Yoh and everyone else came barging in.  
"Yo! Wazzup, peeps?~!" Chocolove imitated an accent.  
"That's NOT funny." Said Anna.  
"Hey Boro Boro, hey Ren! How's it going? You didn't invite us to this great dinner!!" Yoh patted both boys on the back.  
"Yoh-sama, this is quite a crowd..." Tamao commented shyly.  
"Wow! I think a party is perfect for this moment!"  
"Look, dearest Eliza, let's dine with these cheerful shamans, shall we?"  
"What...the heck?!" Ren stared at the people suspiciously.  
Horo Horo's eyes bulged.  
Manta spoke up. "Uhh, hey everyone? Shouldn't we be discussing on Hao's plan to attack us?"  
The next moment, the whole house was quiet.  
"That reminds me," Anna turned to Yoh. "Even though Manta is replacing you for your wrong doing, you still deserve this."  
"Eh?"  
"Okami PUNCH~!"  
Five red hand marks appeared on Yoh's face.  
Everyone's mouth hanged open, except Manta's.  
"I know this is sudden, but can we PLEASE talk about MORE important issues?"   
"What's this about Hao?!" Pilika and Horo Horo asked at the same time.  
  
  
***  
  
"I see..."  
"This is bad, onii-chan."  
But Horo Horo wasn't as calm as Ren. "What're we gonna do?! I don't wanna die yet! I haven't even got a girlfriend yet!"  
Anna slapped Horo Horo. "Yoh will find a way."  
"..." Yoh was focused.  
"Seriously, we really need a suitable plot." Manta said matter-of-factly.  
"I've already decided on our plan," Anna replied. "But we need everyone's opinions of it."  
So, this whole meeting lasted hours before everyone arranged this meeting also as a sleepover. That night, everyone seemed to sleep well. Perhaps Anna's solution was an excellent idea? Who knows, except many things shall be revealed in the next chapter.  
***  
  
End of chapter note: Yay! I am done with chapter 2!! I am the narrator of the story. =D Everyone, please be nice and review!! -SmilBe 


	3. Christmas

SmilBe's note: Ever wanted to see the Christmas Special of Shaman King? This fanfic is supposed to give you a good idea what it will be about. Of course, I don't guarantee that this will appear on TV. The chance is probably impossible. I think this fanfic's too early for Christmas in our real world. But I hope this fic will remain a favorite to read at Christmas time! XD Well, I'll shut my mouth now and let you read my fanfic.  
  
Note: This is weird. I'm trying to make this fanfic both humorous AND serious. Don't be confused.  
  
And another note: Please be kind and notify me if you see any typos of some stuff that doesn't make sense.  
  
Shaman King Christmas Special:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. 'Nuff said. XP  
  
3 ~ Christmas  
  
"Hao-sama, preparations are ready."  
  
"Thanks Opacho. Very well, everyone let's all head for Osorezan!"  
  
Slowly, the crew boarded Hao's Spirit of Fire and they flew away.  
  
***  
  
Funbari Onsen group, The Ren, Anna, and Tamao gathered at Osorezan, and patiently waited.  
  
"Aii..we're definitely gonna lose..."  
  
Chocolove tried to cheer him up. "Horo Horo, it won't be so bad."  
  
Suddenly, A faint helicopter noise sounded and the group hurried outside. The unmistakable symbol of X-Laws was clearly on the helicopter.  
  
Choclove waved. "OIIIIIIIIIIIII.....WE'REEEEE HERE!!!!!!"  
  
The piercing reflection from his spectacles shone as Marco stuck his head out and shouted, "Move out of the way if you don't want to get hit!"  
  
Horo Horo grunted. "Who does he think he is, that glasses dude."  
  
As the helicopter landed, the shamans waited as the X-Laws members stepped out delicately in the blinding light of the sun. They appeared...holy.  
  
"Hey Lyserg!" Yoh yelled happily. Anna slapped him.  
  
Jeanne was still inside her Iron Maiden chamber and had to be lifted out carefully by the members. Marco pressed on his glasses and straightened up. "Maiden-sama here has decided through her kindness to arrive here to aid you in your battle against Hao's evil clan. You all should be fairly grateful for Maiden-sama's will to help you otherwise you'd all be thrown into hell right now."  
  
No one spoke. It really wasn't the time to argue with Marco in this situation.  
  
"Has anyone come up with a suitable strategy?" Lyserg asked.  
  
Anna spoke up. "I came up with a plan. All we need to do is try our best to get rid of him."  
  
Just then..."Ah shoot!"  
  
"What's wrong Yoh-kun?"  
  
"I forgot that the Kablashers are coming!" Yoh said as he cursed to himself mentally.  
  
Horo Horo stared. "Isn't that the group with your dad and the two kids?"  
  
"That's not too bad. They can be some good help." Anna answered.  
  
"Ahoy~!"  
  
"There they come..." Ren said.  
  
The Kablashers were sitting on the Golem as it landed. Mikihisa was still half-naked as usual, while Seyrarm and Redseb in their casual clothing.  
  
Mikihisa waved. "Hey people. Quite a party here, isn't it? Anything wrong?"  
  
Marco stepped out. "Your dress code is quite improper for Maiden-sama, but we'll let you get away with this for today. And yes, there is an important thing you must know. Hao is coming soon."  
  
"Oh? Join our party?"  
  
"No--to...kill us, perhaps."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, looks like we're here at the right time." Mikki said casually.  
  
"There is no time for talk right now, for Hao is heading towards us." Jeanne said as she gestured.  
  
Everyone turned to the direction. Indeed, Hao and his people were standing on the Spirit of Fire which was flying closer every second.  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like all the key players are here already. This will be easy..." Hao licked his lips. "But I won't be having any fun today since the Hanagumi want to take over my fun for today. Isn't that so, Mari, Macchi, Kana?"  
  
"Hao! Today's not the day to battle," Yoh reasoned. "It's Christmas day."  
  
"Hmm, not a very feasible reason. But still, I'll let you off for today after Hanagumi finished their fun."  
  
"Eliza-dear, looks like we'll have to battle after all.."  
  
"Tssee, why is this one unavoidable?" Chocolove remarked.  
  
"Sheesh, you all don't need to be depressed. It's supposed to be fun, isn't it?" Macchi grinned. "We'll just have one small entertaining show and we'll be off, isn't that right, Mari?"  
  
"Mari thinks..it will be a lot of fun."  
  
Kana threw down her cigarette and stepped on it. "Which one should we start off with?"  
  
"Mari wants to destroy the annoying kids..."  
  
"Hmm?" Redseb stared. "You mean us?!"  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! I want my share too! I don't just want that hentai!"  
  
"I want to try out that arrogant girl beside Yoh." Kana added. "Hao-sama, is that alright?"  
  
The young man shrugged. "Whatever you want."  
  
Anna gazed at the still-smiling Hao, unable to read his mind. Hao saw her and grinned even more before waving to Yoh beside her.  
  
"We can never understand Hao," Manta said, shaking his head. "Looks like he's playing fair for today."  
  
"Let's not waste time, I'll start first." Macchi held out her broomstick. "Jack, kill the two kids that I just can't stand! 'Trick or Treat!'"  
  
The attack from the Halloween spirit was easily halted by the Golem.  
  
Macchi sighed. "Heck, now here's an annoying machine."  
  
Marion threw up her own spirit, Chuck. "Mari shall kill them. Chuck, 'Magnum Craft'!" A destructive force of gunshots exploded as it neared Redseb and Seyrarm but the Golem blocked it once again.  
  
"Whew, whew...I thought I was gonna die..." Redseb panted. Seyrarm didn't answer.  
  
Anna hurried to them. "Becareful you two. This isn't any joke. If you get hit, you die almost instantly."  
  
"Don't worry onee-chan, we'll be fine with Golem and Yoh's father here. You should be more worried about yourself since that tall girl is aiming for you." Redseb said.  
  
Before Anna could react, Kana had already ordered Ashcroft to send a cut through her arm. Blood started pouring out of the itako's arm as she ordered her Shikigami to give a last punch on Kana.  
  
"Onee-chan!"  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Shit!" Kana exclaimed as she examined a bruise on her left cheek, "How dare you hit me...!"  
  
Yoh rushed to Anna's side and was in time to lift her before she fell. "Anna, you okay?" He quickly ushered her to the far side.  
  
"You wish...don't worry about me...I'll be fine. Go make sure everyone else's safe..!" Anna said as she pushed Yoh gently away. "Look, I'll..be fine."  
  
Yoh looked at her uncertainly and went back.  
  
"Mmm..." Hao frowned merely, "This wasn't meant to happen. Ah well, it isn't too late to call them back. Kana, Mari, Macchi! It's time to go!"  
  
"But Hao-sama, we're not---"  
  
He glared at Macchi, who backed up. This was very unusual for Hao to become impatient.  
  
Kana sighed. "Looks like we've really angered Hao-sama. Let's go. There's always another chance."  
  
And so, Yoh and the others watched in awkward silence as Hanagumi stepped up onto the Spirit of Fire's open hand.  
  
"A Merry Christmas to you Yoh! Hope you have fun taking care of your fiancee! Wahahaha..." Hao laughed out loud as the Spirit of Fire moved off.  
  
During the skirmish, X-Laws were all watching quietly. Finally, Marco pressed on his glasses and cleared his throat. "Perhaps it was because Hao thought we were too much for him to take. Maiden-sama, our holiness frightened him!"  
  
"You might be correct, Marco." Jeanne said softly.  
  
"Very well. We shall be going then. As our courtesy to you, we wish you a Merry Christmas." He announced before the rest of the X-Laws boarded on the helicopter and flew off.  
  
The shamans hurried to see how Anna was doing.  
  
"Anna! You're still bleeding!" Yoh ripped off the bottom of his pants and tied it tightly around Anna's red arm.  
  
"Anna-sama!" Tamao exclaimed, and realized Anna had fainted.  
  
***  
  
Horo Horo swallowed the last drop of orange juice from the glass. "Ahhh, it was strange day today..."  
  
"Hmmph. It was boring. No fighting for us." Ren sighed.  
  
There was silence before Horo Horo spoke again. "Umm, Ren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Merry Christmas..."  
  
"Hmmph. You too."  
  
"..."  
  
"HEY YOU TWO! Merry X'Mas!" Chocolove dashed into the room. "Did I take long in the toilet~?!"  
  
The other two didn't bother to answer him.  
  
"Hey, don't ignore me..." He whined, pretending to be helpless.  
  
"Merry X'Mas to yourself." Ren snapped.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You two have no feelings for me..."  
  
"You're absoutely correct."  
  
Chocolove realized at that moment that his Christmas today was not going to be the best.  
  
***  
  
End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 to come.  
  
Acckk. Yes, there is a chapter 4. Do not fret. Just 3 more reviews and I will add it as soon as I can!. ^_____^ (I didn't enjoy writing this chapter...) 


	4. Christmas Part 2

SmilBe's note: Ever wanted to see the Christmas Special of Shaman King? This fanfic is supposed to give you a good idea what it will be about. Of course, I don't guarantee that this will appear on TV. The chance is probably impossible. I think this fanfic's too early for Christmas in our real world. But I hope this fic will remain a favorite to read at Christmas time! XD Well, I'll shut my mouth now and let you read my fanfic.  
  
Note: Please be kind and notify me if you see any typos of some stuff that doesn't make sense.  
  
Second note: A POV chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Shaman King Christmas Special:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. 'Nuff said. XP  
  
4 ~ Christmas Part 2  
  
Jeanne's POV:  
  
As I sat at the dining table, I glanced around. I could barely guess that the members of the X-Laws clan were quite disappointed with today's experience. Especially Marco-san. Yes, he had been looking forward to the battle, but instead the evil Hao seemed to have other schemes in his mind. No one can understand him. Wickedness fills his mind so people cannot tell what he is thinking about. That is why we cannot allow this evil tp spread among the innocent in the world.  
  
I put down my fork. Marco saw and coughed dryly, I suppose to try and ask the others to listen. Marco is so well-trained, and I have the impression that he respects me over the others, and that is why I have assigned him as the captain of X-Laws.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to congratulate everyone on their effort today," The reaction from each of the members were similar. Lyserg Diethel especially stared at me. "On preparing for the battle although we did not fight. Still, we should praise God that no one in X-Laws was hurt. Therefore, I welcome everyone here to have leisure time for the rest of the night. Merry Christmas!"  
  
Applauses sounded and I smiled. Although the members still had firm and straight faces, their eyes sparkled with thankfulness. I suppose this was going to be an excellent night. I picked up my fork again and began to polish off my spaghetti.  
  
***  
  
Lyserg's POV:  
  
After dinner, I hurriedly ran to my room. Yes! This was great! No more formal meetings for the night! No more listening to form speeches! I am getting a bit sick of all the "formalness" in X-Laws. But that cannot be helped. But best of all, no more of Marco's lectures for the night! It's fortunate that Marco's in a peaceful and happy mood this evening.  
  
I leaped onto my bed and squeezed the blanket. It felt nice to be able to sleep this early. But then, sleeping too early isn't very a good way to spend a free night.  
  
Just then, my worst fear came. "Lyserg!"  
I shuddered. It was Marco's voice. Oh no, ANOTHER lecture? Give me a break, I'm TIRED!  
Nevertheless, orders are orders. I rushed out of the room and met Marco in the hallway.  
"Maiden-sama wants to see you." He brushed past me as he talked.  
Now what? Is today going to be a "Jeanne's lecture"? I sighed softly and arrived back into the dining room. A smiling Jeanne was waiting for me.  
  
"M-maiden-sama?" Oh shoot, here I am. Always stuttering whenever I talk to her. I have no idea why I do that. Perhaps it's a habit.  
  
"Sit down, Lyserg. I have good news for you."  
  
I followed her orders and sat down. What's the good news? I don't remember if there were any "good news" while staying in X-Laws.  
  
"Recently, I have seen you in Marco's lecture classes," You got that right, Jeanne. "And I saw the way you behaved so wonderfully that perhaps I should make a new arrangement for you."  
  
"Yes, Maiden-sama?" I was curious, but I was thinking of something worse like, extended lecture time. That would be the worst!  
  
"I have decided to cancel the lectures. It seems that you already contain enough knowledge in order to become a straight-forward X-Laws member. Congratulations. A more formal member now, Lyserg."  
  
I could have kissed her. Instead, I bowed. "Thankyou very much, Maiden-sama."  
  
"My pleasure, Lyserg. Be sure to keep up the good work. You may go."  
  
I steadily lifted myself up, trying to control my gratefulness, and walked away. I hope I didn't shake. If I did, Jeanne probably would have been horrified, and immediately order Marco to really extend the lecture classes!  
  
Thankyou, Maiden-sama.  
  
***  
  
Hao's POV:  
  
I admit, I am furious with Kana. I should never have arranged this little surprise attack. It ended far worse than I had expected. I absently ran my fingers down my long hair. It wasn't my fault that I have long hair. No matter how much I cut it, it grows back immediately in a few seconds. It's my power, it's too great. Hanagumi was shocked when they saw me with short hair, but I suppose they were relieved once it grew back.  
  
"Hao-sama?"  
  
I turned to Opacho, who watched me with his tiny, curious eyes. I'm actually quite grateful that no one can read my mind. "Yes, Opacho?"  
  
"Hanagumi wants to see you."  
  
I knew it. I nodded and Opacho ushered the girls in.  
  
"Hao-sama...what went wrong..?" Mari clutched her rag doll. Oh great, maybe it's gonna be another tantrum from her.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing went wrong." I smiled.  
  
Kana lit her cigarette. "Clearly, you were mad at us."  
  
I banged my fist onto my chair. "How can you be so sure?" The three stared at me. Fine, let them stare.  
  
"H-Hao-sama, there's no need to be cross with us. We were just having so fun." Machi said, trying to avoid my eyes. How pathetic. They're frightened now. Of my power. How I love my power...  
  
Kana looked at me. "Hao-sama, I-I didn't mean..to hurt your beloved..."  
  
Eventually, I erupted. I kept my grin on my face, and ordered them out of my room. How dare they think they understand me? It's just utterly ridiculous. I can read their minds, and they are attempting to convince me that I, the unbeatable Hao, can fall for that arrogant itako? Sure, she's beautiful. Sure, she's diligent. But that's absolutely not a reason for the girls to critisize me about my behavior today.  
  
I sighed and sat there, thinking. What a Christmas this turned out to be.  
  
***  
  
Ren's POV:  
  
Tell me this isn't true. Why am I stuck with two of the world's stupidest idiots?! I could actually be at home, enjoying the taste of my three bottles of milk! Instead, I'm inside this hotel, watching two idiots, wrestling with each other.  
  
"Gimme your best, Chocolove!"  
  
"I won't lose, Horo Horo!"  
  
I sighed. Can someone get me out of here?  
  
Horo Horo glanced over to my bed. "Come join us, Ren! We could sure use a third person."  
  
No thanks, I don't want to join the Idiot Twosome.  
  
I turned on the TV, distracting myself from them.  
  
"Ren, turn that down! I can't concentrate!" Chocolove yelled. I pretended not to hear and ignored them, turning the volume up.  
  
I must have drifted to sleep because when I came back to conciousness, I saw that Horo Horo and Chocolove were trying a "Tickling Tournament". Before I realized anything, I was pulled into the game.  
  
Great. What a night I'm going to have. The best Christmas ever. As if.  
  
***  
  
Yoh's POV:  
  
Tamao bowed. "Anna-sama is getting better. Faust-san has helped healing her wounds."  
  
Faust came out of the room. "Anna's condition is improving rapidly. She'll be well in no time."  
  
"Can I go in to see her?"  
  
"As you wish." He ushered me in and left.  
  
There was a smell in the room. Anna's perfume? I don't remember that Anna likes perfume. I must be kidding myself. My eyes then focused on Anna's body. She looked so peaceful, with her eyes closed. I neared her and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Don't come any closer." She warned. Not that I wanted to.  
  
"Hey Anna," I said casually. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm just the same as usual." Yeah. she's pretending.  
  
"How's that arm of yours?"  
  
"This?" She lifted up her bandaged arm. "It's perfectly fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
"As your future husband's duty, I must take care of you." I said jokingly. I'm not really good at jokes.  
  
She gave me an icy glare. "Stop trying to be that stupid friend of yours." Was she referring to Chocolove?  
  
I laughed. What else can I do? "So, you think you can get up?"  
  
She ignored my question. "So how did the battle end?"  
  
"Battle? Oh, well, after you were hurt...I think Hao called it quits."  
  
"He did?" She sounded surprised. "I wonder why..."  
  
I don't know either.  
  
"How long have I slept?"  
  
"Just one day." You sure are a tough girl.  
  
"..."  
  
I yawned. "Merry Christmas, Anna."  
  
"...Thanks Yoh."  
  
I stared at her. Wow, she's actually thanking me! Unbelievable! When was the last time she said thanks to me? Hmmm, was it never?  
  
She glared at me again. Oops, I shouldn't have thought of that.  
  
***  
  
~Owari~  
  
Finished. Didn't turn out as I had expected, but oh well. *shrugs* Reviews, anyone? 


End file.
